


aim

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	aim

He never misses.

He can't. 

Because he isn't super.

His aim makes him true.

That is his power.


End file.
